Out of the Office
by Jane.Dao
Summary: Can the gboys deal with this post endless waltz life in business casual? ARE THEY STRONG ENOUGH TO ADAPT TO CUBICLE CULTURE? And to keep it interesting...Heero has no memory of the wars think BOURNE IDENTITYWarnings: profanity, sex, drugs, and people bein
1. 2x1

Out of the Office

Summary:

Can the g-boys deal with this post endless waltz life in business casual? ARE THEY STRONG ENOUGH TO ADAPT TO CUBICLE CULTURE? And to keep it interesting...Heero has no memory of the wars (think BOURNE IDENTITY)Warnings: profanity, sex, drugs, and people being mean. Mostly Heero perspective...hints of 1xR,1x5, 1x2, 1x3, which one will work out? frankly.. i haven't decided. and PS SOLO LIVES

1.

Slumping drunkenly over in his chair, Heero let his eyes close at last. It was 3AM on a Thursday morning. He sat at the kitchen table beside a candle, surrounded by darkness. Soon it would be 8AM and he would be back at work, back in his cubicle, letting a small part of his soul die from 8-5, Monday through Friday. Heero heard foot steps, but he did not bother to open his eyes because he knew the approaching figure could do him no harm.

As Duo returned to the kitchen finding Heero curled up in his chair napping he commented, "But I've got a perfectly good bed."

Heero opened his eyes and looked at Duo. The Japanese man had resolved himself to the fact that he would spend tonight at Duo's because neither of them was in any state to drive. For some reason (it might have been the rain which made him horny, or his profound hatred for routines which made his movements predictable) Heero asked Duo to socialize with him outside of work.

/earlier that day/

Heero sat his desk staring at the papers in front of him. He had two more hours to survive. He shot an email to the man dressed all in black sitting in his own cube across the isle, his unspoken comrade in a war on boredom.

got plans after work?

-

whadja have in mind?

-

food.

-

lemme think about it.

-

or a decent cup of coffee

-

i don't really drink coffee when I'm not here.

beer or wine.

-

wine i've got.

-

really!

what kind?

-

...uh. the red kind, who do you think I am? Wufei?

-

/end flash back.../ But the two had finished Heero's wine and relocated to Duo's house many hours ago. After Tonight, Heero understood what Solo meant when he said Duo shouldn't be allowed to drink. After dinner they had gone back to Duo's where Duo handed him a beer (It wasn't really an offer) and when it was empty Heero found himself being handed another then another then another. Frankly he couldn't keep up with Duo. Heero had lost count long ago.

"and it's big enough so you can have your own side and you won't have to touch me" Duo continued.

"sounds good."

Duo walked across the kitchen into the bedroom of the one bedroom studio apartment. Heero rose and followed the man in black. Heero hesitated in the door way, surveying the room. There was a mattress which took up most of the floor and had one corner wedged into the far right corner of the room. A small window with dusty blinds was pulled down and slanted shut on the far wall, and there was a closet filled with black clothing on the left wall. Duo pulled his shirt off and abandoned it on the floor before falling into bed. Heero approached the window and pulled his shirt up too.

Heero froze with his shirt half off and addressed Duo, "What the hell is that?"

"it's a cow skull."

"why do you have it?"

"I think it looks cool"

"ah."

Duo stood to get a closer look at the skull the size of a basketball he had decorated his bed room with. Having lost interest, Heero pulled his shirt off, and climbed into bed, collapsing on the far right side. Duo turned to Heero, "did i show you my belt buckle?"

"yeah."

"It's a bottle opener!"

"yeah."

Duo snickered at his belt buckle before dropping his pants and climbing into bed.

Not wanting Duo to think he was uncomfortable around him, Heero pulled his own pants off and kicked them of the bed. Truth be told, Heero was uncomfortable. He had secretly prayed for the American to have his way with him for months. And now opportunity had come aknockin'. Heero claimed half the blanket and tucked himself in up to his chin.

the two men lay in silence on opposite edges of the bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment before Duo asked, "Are you warm enough?"

"yeah."

"How's the weather over there on the East coast."

"What? It doesn't make you feel dirty that I'm uh.. the same sex as you?"

"HA! That doesn't affect the price of eggs in Utah!"

"What?."

"No. That doesn't matter at all."

"Do you want to cuddle or something?"

Duo snickered again, "cuddle."

Heero ignored this comment, and as if he were saying, "deal with it" he rolled over and snuggled up against Duo's arm.

A pleasantly surprised Duo gently wrapped his arms around the slender Japanese man, and he rested one hand on Heero's head. After a moment, seeing that Heero did not protest, Duo's hand began to wander through the Heero's thick hair, then the American looked down at the man in his arms and kissed his hair. Both men froze with shock at Duo's boldness. Heero's cobalt blue eyes flashed open as he felt a slight increase in pressure in one spot on top of his head. His mind clouded by alcohol, Heero did not seem to know what had happened,

Noticing that his wrists were not being broken, Duo ventured a second kiss, this time on the man's bangs. Now Heero was certain he was receiving kisses. Heero looked up at Duo and gave him a small peck on the chin. Next, their mouths found each other. Duo gave sloppy wet kisses, which Heero hungrily accepted. Heero pulled himself closer to the American man, and was surprised to find that he held this man the same way he had always held women. Heero witnessed one of his hands take Duo by the hip, and the other hand shove its fingers into Duo's hair as if it were the most natural thing in the world. When Heero paused to suck on the skin he had kissed Duo growled his approval before pushing his whole tongue into Heero's mouth. Heero began to chew on Duo's lower lip, to show the other man he had some fight in him, and Duo responded with a low purr of approval.

A/N:

This is my first attempt at an imperfect Duo.

A Duo who doesn't always land on his feet.. and it's not always pretty : (

Actually it turns out that Heero finds him to be sorta scary.. and you KNOW you've got issues when HEERO YUY THINKS YOU"VE GOT ISSUES.

Some feedback would be AWESOME. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

...and to those of you who dont review, it's okay. i still like you... but it'd be nice if you told me what you thought

PS those in favor of a stronger rating say aye! ... and those in favor of content that merits a stronger rating say PLEASE

Love,

Jane

ALSO- go read my other story. it's called Neverland Infiltration, it's very near and dear to my heart. it's much more light hearted than the above.


	2. What Heero can't remember

Out of the office.

Heero yawned on his way to his cubicle. Dumping a bag on his desk, he fished out a weekly planner before stuffing his sack into his locker. Heero slid into his chair and turned his attention to his desk. He noticed a red light indicating voicemail blinking. Heero dialed to check his voicemail, another department was asking him to submit some paperwork to them again. Those idiots were always losing things. Heero saved the message and hung up. He closed his eyes and propped his head in his hand. It wasn't 8:30 yet, and he didn't get paid enough to care before he was on the clock.

Hearing a groan accompanied by a plastic screech, Heero sleepily acknowledged that Duo had arrived and flopped into his desk chair with his usual Monday morning enthusiasm to be at work. 8:30 already? Heero scratched his head and opened his planner. Duo was so predictable you could set a clock by him.

_Heero awoke with a start. What the hell? A cow skull? Rolling over in a strange bed, Heero noticed a strange man. No. A familiar man. Wait! A man? In bed with him! God. Did last night really happen? Heero allowed himself a small smirk while wrapping his arms around a sleeping Duo. The movement awoke Duo, who smiled mumbled something as he tucked an arm around Heero's waist. This would be easy to get use to.._

_Heero woke up to Duo getting up and dressing, pausing in his morning routine only once to plant a kiss in Heero's hair. Heero lingered in bed, but Duo coaxed him out eventually. In the car on the way to work that morning, Duo suggested that Heero would have stayed in bed all day given the change._

"_I was waiting for your alarm to go off was all."_

"_That would have been a long wait. I don't have an alarm."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No. It's yet another gift from the military. You learn to wake up when you're told."_

"_Ah."_

"_Have you ever been involved with the military, Heero?"_

"_Uh, no."_

"_Oh."_


End file.
